Don't Let Her Go
by Windstrider97
Summary: Anna and Elsa have been apart for years and have finally reunited after the events that took place in the movie...but now that everything is back to normal, Anna has found a place behind the throne room's curtain to watch Elsa as she does her queenly business.


**A/N - First Fanfiction. It's kinda fluffy at the end so thanks for reading!**

Anna loved to watch her sister do her 'important business' in the throne room.

Through all the years the siblings had spent separated by Elsa's door, Anna wondered what her older sister looked like. Anna was limited by the small keyhole in Elsa's door that she would often peer inside and catch a glimpse of her sister's snowy white head of hair, often down around her shoulders, or an ever so rare sight of the beautiful icy blue eyes that were often glazed over with tears and sorrow.

Elsa had done the same with her sister. Little did Anna know, Elsa would listen very closely to her sister's words through the mahogany bedroom door, her ear pressed against the wood, listening and cherishing every word Anna ever said to her. Elsa, daring to look through the keyhole, would catch a glimpse of red hair; a dark reddish hair, just above brown. And maybe, every once in a while, but hardly ever, she'd catch her sister's sad, blue eyes on the other side as she asked Elsa where she was…

Asking her politely if she wanted to build a snowman.

Anna, years later, after the whole ordeal of her sister's powers becoming an issue and the townspeople deeming her a witch. After the whole incident with prince Hanz, and Kristoff, Anna wanted to spend all the time with she could with this familiar icy stranger.

Elsa, being separated from the sister whom she loved for years, had no intention of shutting her out ever again, however, her duties as queen held her back from spending as much time with Anna as she wanted to.

Elsa hadn't missed the fact that Anna hid behind the drapes in the throne room every time she held a meeting. She hadn't missed the adoring, loving stare from behind the curtain closest to the throne room's door. The beautiful curve of her sisters lips in her childish, but honest smile made Elsa all the more determined to finish her meetings up quickly to go spend time with her adoring younger sister.

When they were alone Elsa and Anna often read books together, silently enjoying each other's company. Conversation was often started by Anna, and ended hours later by Elsa's decision to carry on her duties as queen. Scheduling her time between her duties and Anna was difficult, but the more time Elsa spent with Anna, the more sure she was about always having time for her. Elsa never locked her door again, and never forgot to leave it a tad open.

Anna was always welcome in Elsa's cold, dark chambers. Anna provided light and comfort in the room where Elsa had spent so many years in isolation. Anna would climb up onto her sister's bed and rest a hand on Elsa's shoulder, slowly waking the older girl from her peaceful sleep. Then Anna would softly plant a kiss on Elsa's forehead and invite her into her arms.

Elsa, never complaining about the time, what she had to do the next morning, or how much work she had left, always let her sister envelope her with the warmth, love, and life she had been deprived of for so many years in the simple gesture of a hug. Elsa never took her sister's hugs and kisses for granted. Day after day had passed, soon a month and another passed and Anna found it a habit to watch Elsa doing her work at the throne. Elsa being so mature and impressive, beautiful and elegant, pure and sparkling in her dress of ice, Anna would stand for hours, hidden by the red drapes of the throne room.

And Elsa knew.

She pretended not to notice. She pretended to simply brush off the fact that Anna would stare at her during her duties, but Elsa, over time, found herself looking back at the curtain. She noticed that every time she said something that made a good point in a meeting, the colorful shoes behind the curtain would twitch a bit in interest, then go up on tip toes, the curtain rustling the slightest bit, revealing that Anna had been behind it ever since she had walked into the throne room early that morning.

When there was no one in the room, the queen would fidget in her queenly robes and play with the golden notches on the arm rests of her throne. Elsa wanted to call out to Anna, but she didn't in her fear of her sister never coming back again if she was caught.

So the queen would stare straight ahead and smile as the next person came in with business to discuss. Anna would watch Elsa's mouth turn up or down and her brilliant blue eyes sparkle or dull when she heard what her subjects had to say. The queen was smart; smarter than Anna would've thought possible. Anna admired her sister in every way, how her shoulders moved when she laughed, how her eyes lit up when she tasted chocolate, how she would occasionally leave snowmen by Anna's door in the morning, or how Elsa would roll over on her side in her sleep, making a soft snoring noise.

Anna pondered these things from behind the curtain, listening to Elsa's calming voice as she dealt with her subjects.

Anna loved the way Elsa smiled, how proper and dignified she was, how beautiful and undyingly happy she was ever since she had returned. The queen had never shut the gates for the two months she had been residing in the castle. The citizens of Arendelle would come to the castle courtyard every day to skate at the always-frozen sheet of ice Elsa had created. Even in the summertime, the people of the kingdom would come and ice skate for fun in the castle's grounds.

Elsa and Anna would attend the ice skating rink every so often to enjoy themselves. These trips resulted nearly every time with Anna slipping and falling on her knee or elbow. Elsa would then quickly hurry Anna inside, Anna protesting all the way. The queen would then bandage her sister up, making an unnecessary amount of fuss over her younger sister's minor injury.

Anna loved how Elsa fussed over her. She loved how Elsa always had time for her outside her duties. She loved how Elsa's eyes sparkled when she smiled that radiant smile so similar to Anna's own. Anna loved the sound of Elsa's tinkling laugh. She loved the feeling of her sister's hands in her own. She loved it when Elsa allowed her into her room where the two would talk like two strangers into the night, getting to know each other more and more as the night progressed. Anna loved the white locks of hair on Elsa's magnificent head, and the barely visible fleck of freckles just below her eyes. Anna adored the slope of the queen's neck to her elegant shoulders and the curve of her waist to her long, attractive legs…

Anna caught herself undressing the young queen with her eyes. Her thoughts were broken immediately and she shrank behind the rich red curtain she hid behind.

Elsa saw this movement from her throne and her speech faltered a moment, her eyes, like a hawk, focusing on the curtain that concealed her sibling from view. Elsa was snapped to attention as the nobleman before her cleared his throat and she cleared her own before continuing their discussion.

Anna, however, was not so easily calmed…

She had been undressing her sister with her eyes! It was wrong! What would Elsa think? Anna hadn't realized it, but lately she had been daydreaming of nothing but Elsa. When Kristoff and Sven came to visit, all she would talk about was Elsa…

Olaf would come join Anna in her room and all he would hear about was Elsa. Elsa. Elsa.

Anna, realizing her feelings fully for the first time, raised a shaking hand to her heart that was hammering away in her chest. She could no longer hear Elsa's words on the other side of the curtain, all she could hear was the pounding of her heart and the massive amount of worry that consumed her in moments.

Pressing her back against the stone wall harder, Anna thought of how horrible it would be if her sister found out she had been thinking such things.

"She can't know." Anna said so quietly she thought no one could hear…

But Elsa did.

And so did the rest of the court.

Everything fell silent and Anna sensed she was being watched. Every head and every eye was turned to look at the single red curtain closest to the throne room's doorway. Anna bit her lip, listening to a silence so quiet someone could simply brush a hand on their coat and could be heard by all. Elsa let out a tinkly laugh from her throne, drawing attention back to herself, saving Anna from near heart failure.

"Pardon my sister." Said the queen lightly, "She likes to join me in my duties, but not so openly you see. She really favors that curtain."

Anna turned as red as a sunset and lifted her hands to cover her face in shame upon hearing the laughter as it resonated through the throne room. She then took that moment to slip out of the doors and into the long hallway where several doorways lead to the upper floors of the castle. Anna took the doorway immediately to her right, ran up the flights of spiraling stairs and through the long familiar hallway. She passed the doorway where she had spent so much time waiting for her sister to come out and play, to her own room where she opened the door and threw herself over her bed.

Despite the fact she had been embarrassed publicly, her words accidentally spoken had set up a perfect opportunity to express her love for her sister! Perhaps it wouldn't be so horrible if Anna was gentle with the subject…Anna knew Elsa would have to say something about why she had been hiding in the throne room sooner or later.

She felt elated through and through…

Or was that gas?

Anna rolled over on her bed a few times, clutching her pillow smirking about something she didn't quite fully understand. Maybe it was the fact that Anna knew she would get the chance to tell Elsa she loved her…that or the thoughts of what would come after her confession.

More hugging?

Maybe cuddling?

Kissing?

Anna turned red again and squealed into her soft pillow. Kissing Elsa would be…more than Anna could handle.

Anna almost laughed aloud thinking of how stupid she had been, mistaking her feelings for her sister for family admiration instead of true, true love.

"What are you smiling about?" came a small voice from the floor. Anna rolled over to the side of the bed and looked to see a pair of honest, wide eyes watching her with endless fascination. The snowman, Olaf, (that Elsa had brought to life by the simple memory of the times she spent with Anna as children) was the cutest little thing Anna ever had the pleasure of talking too. She reached down and plucked the little snowman from the floor to set him on her lap. The snow cloud above his head also fell over Anna's and she hugged Olaf gently, his small stick arms wrapping around her middle. Anna felt the beginnings of a snow pile accumulating on the crown of her head.

"Hello!" She smiled to the snowman. He responded with a massive grin.

Anna patted his head lightly and said, "To answer your question, Olaf, something momentous is about to happen."

"Momentous!" the snowman said in wonder.

"Something wonderful!" Anna went on, staring into space.

"Wonderful!" Olaf echoed, his eyes growing even wider.

"Something spectacular!" Anna giggled, lifting her shoulders and shivering in excitement.

"Spectacular!?" The little man of snow cried, "Tell me! Tell me!"

"Now, I can't ruin the secret can I?" Anna said almost chidingly. Olaf's face fell slightly, but Anna put her hand under his chin and he looked up at her with sad eyes, "You will understand soon enough."  
Olaf looked at his little snow feet for a moment, pondering what that meant when suddenly, from the corridor, there came a soft tapping of shoes against stone. Anna, again growing elated, (or gassy) jumped to attention at the sound. It was unusually early for her sister to be done with her work. Maybe she ended the meeting early specifically for Anna?

Anna squeezed Olaf to her chest so tightly the snowman thought he might pop, but he said nothing. He knew that there was something going on that he shouldn't interfere with. It was something love related, Olaf was certain. He just preferred to sit back and watch it happen with joy in his heart.

A soft knock came at the door and Anna jumped from her bed to bolt to the door. She threw it open with exasperation and ready to shout her love for Elsa from the rooftops…

In the tall, flawless, ice queen's stead there stood a small plump servant girl with a smile on her face.

Anna was so impolite as to let her face fall in her disappointment. The servant, sensing something wrong said, "Princess Anna, might there be-"

"NOPE!" Anna shouted, then clapped her hands together loudly, "Nothing is wrong…at all." She added the last bit under her breath, "Now, what's up?"

"The queen has asked you to attend the dinner she is hosting for her guests."

"But…"

"No buts, Princess Anna," the servant girl said, "now hurry along and get your formal attire on you."

Anna gave a very un-princess like huff, then turned and walked to her closet that was full of dresses for her to wear. She half-heartedly flipped through each one, trying to think optimistically. Olaf waddled up to Anna and sat down on the rug beside her feet, watching her as she picked out dress after dress.

"That one looks beautiful on you!" Olaf offered as she pulled out a green dress with red sleeves and a red train.

"This is my Christmas dress." Anna said smiling, putting the dress back inside her closet, "It isn't Christmas, though."

"Huh…" Olaf said, again in thought, "…weird."

Anna smirked at Olaf's naiveté, and found a fitting dress. She made Olaf cover his eyes as she changed from her casual dress to her formal one. It was itchy around the back, legs and sleeves, making her uncomfortable. But if it was by Elsa's request, Anna would wear the itchiest, most uncomfortable dress in the world. She picked Olaf up and set him on her bed saying, "I'll be back soon."

"Good luck!" Olaf called as Anna left the room.

Elsa, meanwhile, was looking at the clock above the dining room's doors. She was dying for some interesting conversation that only Anna could provide. All this talk of day to day drivel from a duke, a Noblewoman's speaking only of herself, and the prince from a distant country's strange accented voice, talking about nothing in general was driving Elsa up the wall. On the outside she was as sophisticated and as proper as could be, but on the inside, she shared a small bit of Anna's impatience and desire for entertainment.

Upon Anna's arrival in the dining room, the queen sat up slightly, and smiled. Her dear little sister, whom had broken the ice with the people sitting in her company, had arrived and Elsa felt happier than she had felt all day. Anna, upon seeing her sister at the head of the beautiful table, her hair perfectly braided and welcoming her with a beautiful, loving smile felt her heart pound excitedly in her chest.

The nobles around the table stood upon the princesses' entry and Anna, so carefree and silly most days now felt the need to put on her most proper face and curtsied gracefully, flashing a smile at each of the nobles before resting her eyes on Elsa who eagerly beckoned her forward with a simple gesture, placing her pale white hand on the chair to her right.

Anna elegantly moved around the table and took her seat beside Elsa resting her hands in her lap. Anna felt Elsa's eyes on her as she diverted her attention politely on the prince, and nobles, smiling non-stop.

When she was done listening to their introductions, Anna said in a calm tone, "It's wonderful to meet you all."

As the nobles resumed talking about their days and what they ate the night before, Anna leaned toward her sister whispering, "…You going crazy yet?"

"A few more minutes and I might've lost it." Elsa whispered back through the corner of her mouth to her snickering sister, "Thanks for coming down…I know the curtain thing was a bit embarrassing."

Anna readied herself for her sister to ask her why she had said the words, "She can't know."

"Oh no." Anna said, scoffing, "No, uhh… I um. You know that…that kind of stuff happens every so often…"

Elsa sat up straight and chuckled warmly, marveling internally at how much more relaxed she seemed around her sister. Just in Anna's presence the tense snow queen would let herself melt into a comfortable state of relaxation. Anna bit her lower lip harder and harder as Elsa simply smiled at her. When the queen moved her magnificent head to look at the prince who addressed her politely, Anna's face fell.

Elsa noticed Anna's uncomfortable behavior then as she slumped. Elsa would ask what the matter was later, but for now, Elsa had to entertain her guests.

Anna, as food was served, ate politely, but nearly going insane listening to the boring, idle chatting of the men and women in front of her. She finished her food and sat up straight, patiently waiting for her sister to finish the meeting and send the nobles home, but as the minute hand went around the clock once…twice…three times, Anna was beginning to get frustrated. She was only relived every half an hour or so by light comments from her sister. Elsa was aware of Anna's uncomfortableness in the time that passed in the dining room. After four hours of listening to conversation that made her rather want to watch paint dry, Elsa stood and said to Anna's great relief,

"It's been a pleasure," the queen folded her hands and said with an apologetic look on her face, "But the hour grows late, and my sister and I must retire for the night."

"Very well then." The Duke said, standing and wiping his mouth with his napkin, then setting it down on the table, "It was a pleasure doing business with you, queen Elsa."

"Likewise." The queen replied with a smile. The prince kissed her hand to which Anna bristled and the noblewoman thanked Elsa for the lovely meal. The three walked from the room, the servants closing the door behind them. As soon as they were out of ear shot, Anna slumped down in her seat and shouted, "They are so BORING!"

"Just be glad you don't have to deal with that every day, Anna." Elsa chuckled sitting back down again, crossing her legs and resting her cheek on her hand, "I'm just glad I get to be with you at the end of every day."

Anna felt herself blushing at this and Elsa simply brushed it aside as an embarrassed reaction to her affectionate statement. Elsa then raised her hand and said to the nearest servant, "Please fetch Anna and I some chocolates for desert."

"Of course, my lady." The servant said, bowing low before scurrying off. Elsa then turned her attention back to Anna who was staring at her intently at her out of the corner of her eye.

"Now tell me, Anna," she said, "What do you exactly do behind those curtains every day?"

Anna, horrified, said immediately, "I want to learn all I can from you! W-why else would I be back there?"

Elsa rested her head in her hand again, sighing through her nose at her sister's strange behavior. Elsa had seen the look of unnatural horror cross Anna's face upon hearing a question that wouldn't be considered too strange for Anna's standards.

Anna wanted her sister to ask the question. She wanted her to so badly. Now would be a good time as any with the servants clearing out and everything returning to a relaxed state. Elsa talked to her about how lucky it was that Anna had drawn her guest's attention allowing Elsa time to crack a quick joke to lighten spirits. Anna found herself smiling and giggling.

As the chocolates were brought to them, each popped one in their mouths and made the same exact face and making an, "Mmm." sound in unison.

They giggled happily at one another and Elsa sighed again, "I'm just so bored of this day to day drivel! I mean, can you believe these people care only about their days and what they ate for lunch yesterday? There's nothing interesting they talk about."  
"That's their upbringing I guess," Anna replied, her mouth full of chocolate.

She wanted to stuff more in her face with her frustration nearing its limit. The beautiful Elsa was unknowingly teasing her with her soft words and light conversation. Elsa watched as her sister popped three more chocolates into her mouth at one time and realized there was no use tip toeing around the subject any more.

"Anna," she said with a slightly more serious tone, "Are you upset about something?"  
Anna nearly spat out the chocolate all over the table.

"No! Of course not!" Anna said gulping deeply.

But when Elsa fixated her with her icy glare that said, 'I can tell you're not telling me the truth.' Anna let out a frustrated groan, swallowed deeply again, then took a deep breath and began,

"Today when I accidentally got everyone's attention…"

"You said something didn't you?" Elsa asked, leaning forward, her blue eyes connecting with Anna's slightly greener ones, "What did you say?"  
Anna turned beet red again and said so quietly that Elsa strained to hear, "I said…She can't know."

"She…can't know…" Elsa repeated, thinking about the words, "Are you keeping something from me?"  
"Y…yeah."

Anna's mind was a flurry of thoughts: "Alright. Here we go. This is the moment. This is my moment to sweep this freaking girl off her feet! Start of slowly and end it slowly…sloooowly, Anna, take it slow."

Anna opened her mouth to continue but found her tongue unable to move. She was unable to form the words she wished to convey to her sister. Elsa stared at her, patiently waiting for an answer, her gorgeous sparkly blue eyes boring into Anna's own…

"I LOVE YOU!" Anna cried so loudly her voice echoed through the empty room.

Elsa blinked in surprise and Anna wanted to impale herself with the sword that hung on the wall beside the suit of armor. Anna's mind was a bit like this: "How could I be so blunt?! How could I be so straightforward!? No sweet introduction! No sweeping Elsa off her feet! Nothing! Just a simple "I love you?!" What am I, a freaking caveman or something? Oh, but just look at her face…"

"I love you too, Anna." Elsa said affectionately, her words melting Anna's heart.

"No." Anna said slowly, reaching forward and taking Elsa's hand, "Elsa…you have to understand...I LOVE you. Not just the kind of sisterly love we're familiar with. It's the kind of love that makes people do crazy things…like I'm doing right now."

At first Elsa didn't understand, but as Anna stared into her eyes with this newfound emotion, Elsa felt something she hadn't felt since she was a child: very, very small. She didn't know what to say. Her sister LOVED her? As in…romantic love? This couldn't be. She was ANNA, Elsa's only dear little sister. Anna couldn't be serious…

The more Elsa looked at Anna in those next few moments, the more she grew afraid.

Elsa was supposed to be a protective big sister, an example to all! If Elsa and Anna were to be lovers, what would the kingdom think? They would have to hide their relationship from anyone and everyone. No one could know of their affections. No one would be happy for them. No one would see it as anything other than witchcraft. The neighboring countries would view it as an act of lowly pettiness. Other kingdoms would look down on the royal family and the kingdom would become a laughing stock...

But as Anna reached forward and rested her hand on Elsa's, Elsa's swirling thoughts came to a rest and she realized there was a snow storm going on in the dining room.

Anna, however, without any powers, was free to be an emotional wreck.

The look of pure horror on Elsa's face was enough to rip Anna's delicate heart right out of her chest. The pain was back. The familiar ache of loneliness and longing had returned. Both were afraid to speak, lest they damage the other further. Elsa and Anna stared at each other for a long, long time, a half full plate of chocolates between them and a soft flurry of snow coming from the ceiling.

Feeling as if she had done all the damage in the world, Anna stood, "Elsa, I'm sorry. I didn't mean it…I-I d-did mean it but…what I mean to s-say is I…"

Elsa only stared, her mouth slightly open.

"Oh screw it!" Anna shouted, getting an idea, "I've already blew it…SO WHY NOT!"

Anna was so frustrated. She just dropped all her cares in the world and leaned over Elsa. Elsa was so surprised she couldn't do much more than stare. Anna leaned down, put her hand on Elsa's cheek and whispered gently, bringing their faces close, "Forgive me, Elsa..." and with a deep breath, princess Anna pressed her lips to ice cold ones.

Anna wasn't aware of the snow storm that erupted in the room.

Anna's lips were hot. They were hot and warm and soft and pleasant. Elsa's eyes were wide open, staring at nothing and feeling nothing other than the pair of lips pressed against her own. If she thought she didn't know what to think before, she definitely didn't know what to say then. Her pale hands gripped the chair tightly, the muscles in her arms tensing. Despite Elsa's shock, It felt too nice to simply break away.

Elsa's lips were cold. They were cold, and thin and firm, and motionless. Anna's eyes were shut tight, her entire body tensing, every muscle clenching, every hope within her rising, willing the cold pair of lips to press back against her own in a sign of acceptance. Anna wasn't for one moment disappointed with the feeling of their kiss. In fact, it was even better than she could've imagined.

When Elsa didn't respond, Anna let go, a soft whimpering sound came from Elsa as they parted and Anna opened her eyes slowly to see her sister's cheeks, burning red with heat, her blue eyes glazed over and dull. Her mouth was slightly open and her body slack against the chair. Anna then narrowed her eyes and hugged herself as the storm around her intensified, her dress's train buffeting around her. Elsa came back to her senses after a few moments and still had no idea what to say.

Elsa had felt good…the kiss felt good. It felt amazing. It felt spectacular. It felt miraculous.

But Elsa couldn't find words.

When Elsa remained mute, simply staring, Anna burst into bitter tears and turned her back, disappearing into the white storm of snowflakes made involuntarily by Elsa's massive emotions toward Anna's actions.

The sisters were separated again, but not by a door this time. They were separated by an emotional barrier which Anna herself had bitterly created. Elsa calmed the storm and she calmed herself, still shocked. Her lips still tingled from the warmth Anna had left.

Everything was so confusing then. There was so much to risk if she agreed to be her sister's lover…

But Elsa realized slowly, and with much opposition from her common sense, that she wanted to be with Anna.

Now that she had felt what it was like to kiss Anna, Elsa had fallen for her. Elsa's heart pounded more and more as she realized that she, in turn, had loved Anna for a while, mistaking her feelings for the kind of 'family' love.

Anna couldn't breathe. She had found her way through the flurry of freezing ice and snow to the staircase that lead to the upper floors. She had run up the stairs with all her might. Anna bolted down the hallway, tears sliding off of her face and into the air where they landed on the stone floor with a tiny splash. She ran to her room, threw open the door, ran inside, then pulled it shut as hard as she could, locking it and throwing herself on her bed. The mourning princess buried her face into the same pillow she had been hugging with excitement a few hours ago.

How could she be so stupid? How could she kiss Elsa just like that? She just made everything so much worse. She drove her sister away again. What was wrong with her?

Meanwhile, Elsa lifted trembling fingertips to her quivering lips where she pressed them against each other. She kissed her fingertips experimentally. No matter the consequence, she would kiss Anna by the end of that night. And she would kiss Anna for many nights to come.

The queen had made up her mind.

Anna clung to the pillow. It wasn't the feeling of rejection and aloneness that caused Anna to cry, it was the fact that she had pushed her sister with something so huge so quickly.

Elsa picked up the plate of chocolates on the table and silently moved across the room to the staircase where she seemed to ascend with otherworldly fluidness. She knit her eyebrows together with determination, feeling a foreign love for Anna burn inside her chest for the first time. Inside her heart, she knew where her feelings lied.

Anna's sobs were muffled to the point of them being inaudible. No one heard her cries…except Olaf who hung back in the corner of the room, afraid to say a word or make a sound. When the little snowman saw his beloved friend come flying into her room in such a state, he could only assume that the something she had planned went horribly wrong.

Elsa reached the top of the staircase and moved down the dark hallway, passing her room to reach the end of the hall where she halted in front of Anna's painted bedroom door. The door had been painted by Anna herself. To Elsa, the colors and patterns reflected her sister's personality perfectly. The queen, so unfamiliar with emotions raised her hand once, then twice to knock on the door.

Anna inside could be heard sobbing. Elsa, angry with herself for not saying a word when Anna needed it most, pushed herself in order to make that one simply knock. Her hand rose closer and closer to the mahogany wood and she bit her lip as she tapped her knuckles on the solid, smooth surface. Inside, the sobbing ceased and it was all in Elsa's hands now.

"Anna?" Elsa whispered, "I…I have some chocolate…"

Elsa nearly slammed her head on the door in frustration. Of all the things she could've said, of all the beautiful, wonderful things she could've said to her dear sister, she mentioned the irrelevant plate of chocolates in her hand.

No reply came from inside which discouraged the ice queen, but she pushed on.

"I know what happened down there was…a bit forward."

Anna clenched up tightly into a ball and fought the urge not to wail.

"But despite that it all happened so quickly, I have to say I'm not entirely against the idea of us being together in that way." Elsa reached down and jiggled the door handle. Finding it locked, she said softly, "Anna, darling…open the door for me and let me in."

Anna was conflicted. She wasn't sure if she should let her sister in. What if something went wrong? When Elsa said her next careful words, Anna lifted her head from her pillow, more tears wetting her cheeks.

"I've been alone for such a long time, Anna…" Elsa said, resting her hand on the door, just above the handle, "I never felt happy. But when you came to me, when you showed up in my ice castle not long ago, I felt happier than I had felt in all the time we spent apart…and I kinda still need to apologize about that massive snow monster I sent after you, but that's beside the point. I…I…You must understand that you're what keeps me going day by day. I enjoy your company more than anyone else's. I enjoy listening to you talk about the silly things that interest you and I enjoy listening to your funny stories. I love to read books with you. I love to have you beside me just like when we were small. I've never known company like yours, Anna. I've missed you. Although it's been two months since I've returned, I still can't seem to satisfy myself with simply getting to know you this way...so why don't we try getting to know each other in a different way? I'll be right there with you…"

Anna was stone still, staring at her door.

Elsa let out a massive breath and rested her forehead on the smooth, colorful wood, "Please…open up for me, Anna. I'm right out here for you. Just let me in."

Anna moved to sit upright on her bedside, tears spilling relentlessly from her sore eyes. She heard the soft pat of Elsa's forehead resting on the door and she heard the words she had said. And with a whole heart she accepted them. Anna loved her sister and she wanted to be with her but…

"I love you too, Anna." whispered the queen from the other side of the door, "I love you so very much. So allow me show you how much I love you, Anna."

A sudden shift of movement caught Anna's eye. She turned her head to see Olaf in the corner, eyes as wide as saucers, his stick hands covering his mouth in absolute excitement. He had understood what Anna had meant about this being miraculous. The snowman could barely contain himself upon hearing the words spoken from the other side of the door.

Softly, from the hallway, Anna heard Elsa hum the tune of the song that Anna had made herself through all the years of trying to get Elsa's attention,

"Do you want to build a snowman?"

Moments passed in which the devastated queen stood at her sister's door, the shadows of the night resting on her back. The cold of the winter season didn't bother Elsa as much as it did then. She seemed aware of the winter chill and immediately despised it. Elsa looked at the small plate of chocolates in her hand and as a single tear fell from her eye, she crouched and went to slide the plate under the door.

Then Elsa saw stars.

Anna, having snapped, ran to the door, and threw it open, ready to receive her sister's love. All that met her was the sound of a plate clattering, the round chocolates rolling down the hallway a bit, and a jarring stop to the door where it quivered slightly and what followed was a loud, high pitched, "OWW!"

A biting, chilled wind buffeted Anna's dress and she covered her mouth in shock, realizing what she had done. She ran out into the hallway, grabbed her sister by the arm and quickly pulled her inside, locking the door again. Anna worriedly pushed Elsa onto her bed where she took Elsa's throbbing head into her hands and examined the large goose egg that had made itself known on the side of her forehead, near her temple.

Elsa was a bit dizzy from almost being knocked for a loop. Slowly coming back to her senses she felt warm hands and gentle fingers on her face. Her eyes widened momentarily as she saw Anna's blushing, concerned face…

"Oh…Oh my goodness Elsa…" Anna gasped, covering her mouth, tears flowing again, "I'm such a screw up. Could you ever forgive me? I mean it was SO wrong of me to push such a huge thing on you and-"

"Hush." Elsa said, taking Anna's wrists and setting her hands on her shoulders but Anna didn't stop chattering,

"I mean I just love you so much! I love everything about you! How your laugh is so sweet and how beautiful your face is when you smile. How beautiful your dresses are, how sweet and kind and caring and warm (Not counting your powers) and wonderful and-"

"Anna." Elsa giggled but her sister was letting off her steam and Elsa could wait a few moments.

"And you're just so magnificent and perfect! You're the most amazing queen in the world! What kind of idiot am I to propose such a massive statement so quickly and without care? I didn't think it through enough. Obviously I feel horrible about the whole thing and I'm sorry for me being so forward about the whole kiss thing." Anna paused and Elsa arched her eyebrows, "I just couldn't contain myself anymore. It's never a good thing to keep your emotions bottled up."

"I know what that's like firsthand." Elsa muttered. Elsa then surprised Anna by taking her hips and bringing her down into a sitting position across her lap. Elsa loved this new feeling of warmth. Anna whispered,

"Are you sure that you're okay with this? I got my feelings across. It's alright if you don't want to make this kind of commitment…"

"Yes." Elsa replied, "I'm sure."

Smiling happily as Anna pressed her forehead to hers, Elsa's emotions no longer needed to be held back. She felt the warmth spreading throughout her being as Anna cuddled against her. The redhead smelled of chocolate. She felt Anna's warm breath on her cheek and the next sensation was that of their lips connecting for the second time that evening.

Anna was in bliss, her heart hadn't stopped pounding all night, but now that Elsa was in her bedroom, kissing her like she had dreamt of for a long while, she was nearly going crazy.

Elsa was very, VERY happy. She smiled into her sister's loving kisses and held her tightly. Anna laid back on her bed, resting her head on the pillow she had been crying into not a few moments before, pulling Elsa with her, her hands on her shoulders.

"I love you." Elsa whispered into Anna's kisses.

"I love you too." Anna gasped in pleasure. They broke a part and Elsa trailed a few teasing kisses down Anna's neck before lifting her head for a few moments to gather her thoughts. She looked down at Anna. Her red hair lay all around her freckled shoulders and her blue-green eyes looked up at Elsa, still as bright and adoring as ever.

Elsa was a being of celestial beauty to Anna. She lazily reached up and took Elsa's soft blonde braid into her hand. Anna tugged the tie out gently and worked at the locks of hair that were strung together. As Elsa pulled out the rest of her braid, her soft blonde hair cascaded over her shoulders and back. Anna reached up and took a silky lock in her hand and hummed in pleasure as Elsa leaned down and pressed her face into her neck.

"So what goes on from here?" Elsa asked, planting a kiss on Anna's shoulder, just above her dress.

"I don't know." Anna replied, in a daze, "But I know whatever's ahead will be amazing."

In the corner of the room, the snowman was beside himself with joy. He took that moment to clear his throat. Both women sat up in surprise and before either of them could say a word, Olaf stated,

"I understand now." He smiled while walking to the door. He slipped out into the hallway, but not before peeking his head in and saying, "Make sure you give each other lots of warm hugs."

Both women giggled and said in union, "We will."

When Anna's colorful door shut softly, both sisters turned back to each other and Elsa was the first to suggest they kiss again. Instead, Anna's arms wrapped around the queen's head and pulled her down into a soft warm hug. Elsa rested her hand on Anna's waist and chuckled into the embrace.

"Don't let go." The ice queen sighed.

"I'm never letting you go." Anna replied, kissing Elsa's head, "Ever."


End file.
